Seguir sueños
by YuukiYaoi
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando todos esta en contra de una desición importante? Incluso cuando vez que tienes apoyo en alguien, ¡puf! Ese apoyo se esfuma. Seguir un sueño nunca fue cosa facil. Amar a alguien tampoco. One-Shot. NaruSasu.


¡Hola! ^^

Después de mucho tiempo, estoy aquí otra vez, atacando... ¡Pero este fic fue creado por una razón noble! xDDD

Dedicado a: Zeny! Porque su cumple (atrasado)! Felicidades, linda! (cuatro días tarde, pero...) aquí esta, como dije! xDDDD

Espero que te guste y lamento la demora! xDU

Y espero le guste a todos ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El curso del verdadero amor nunca ha corrido sin problemas._

**William Shakespeare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único:** _La mejor profesión._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las ruidosas cigarras fuera del salón y el aire caliente a su alrededor no lo dejaban concentrar debidamente en las opciones que tenía la hoja frente a él. Había muchas oportunidades entre sus dedos, la que escogiera marcaría su futuro, aunque ya tiene en mente la universidad donde seguiría sus estudios.

La verdadera cuestión aquí es que a Naruto le preocupaba los resultados. Aún no había hecho ningún papeleo, menos los dos examen de ingreso, eso sería dentro de un mes. Había algo de tiempo para iniciar toda esa tediosa labor y dedicarse a estudiar.

Escogió la gran e imponente universidad _'T'__*****_ porque ahí estaba la carrera que le gustaba, pero sobre todo, la escogió porque en esa universidad estaría Sasuke. Sería difícil ingresar, lo sabe, sin embargo su meta era esa, estar ahí.

¿Qué si le hicieron algo de burla por apuntar tan alto? Vaya que sí, mucha a decir verdad. Todos sus amigos le repetían que declinara de esa absurda decisión que pensaba tomar porque no iba con él.

Ni se diga de su madre. ¿Quién diría que incluso Kushina, la mujer que lo apoyaba en todo, un día a las tres de la mañana -porque la mujer estaba tan preocupada que no podía esperar otro minuto- se adentrara en el cuarto de su hijo -nótese, _'con sartén y cucharón'_ en mano para espabilar rápido al _'feo durmiente'_- y le dijera que detuviera esa _'locura'_? Minato, como él buen esposo y padre que era, le quito el sartén y cucharón -porque de por sí la mujer ya es peligrosa estando desarmada- y apoyó a su mujer e intentó hacerlo entrar en razón de una forma mucho más suave que la de todos los demás.

Pero el resultado -con o sin sartén y cucharón- fue el mismo sin importar el método. Días antes, cuando le comentó su decisión a todos sus allegados a lo largo del día, los ademanes negativos de cabeza y palmaditas en el hombro siempre iban acompañados de palabras que empezaban como _'sabes que te quiero, pero...'_ o terminaban en _'...es lo mejor para ti, piénsalo'_.

Ese día, Naruto se encerró en su habitación sin avisarle a sus padres que había llegado, se saltó las comidas mientras una desconsolada Kushina, sin saber qué hacer para recomponer a su hijo de la consecuencia de sus maternales advertencias, chocaba nerviosa un sartén y cucharón en la cocina mientras Minato hacía lo que estaba en sus manos para calmarla.

El día anterior durante la tarde, noche y gran parte de la madrugada repasó al derecho y al revés cada videojuego que tenía para descargar su frustración.

De un momento a otro, cuando un poco de su estrés se disipó, Naruto pensó si miramientos _"¡Al diablo con todos!"_. No le entraba en la cabeza que nadie a su alrededor le mostrara algo de apoyo a la causa que incluso él también comenzaba a ver como perdida.

¿Tan estúpido lo ven? Está bien, no hace falta responder eso. Acepta que no es la persona más inteligente que los que le rodean conocen, pero matarle las esperanzas antes de que siquiera las tenga es algo que va más allá del colmo. ¡Su familia, sus amigos, todos en contra de su decisión!

Bueno... eso no es del todo cierto.

Sasuke en ningún momento durante clases le había sacado el tema para convencerlo de que se rindiera, y de camino a casa tampoco lo había picado con que _'alguien como él'_ no podría ni pasar el sicométrico*. A decir verdad, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo el moreno cuando se lo comento?

Al principio... Nada.

Solo lo miró sorprendido durante una fracción de segundo, se ruborizó imperceptiblemente -Naruto se confundió un poco- y luego levanto una ceja con duda, aún mirándolo a los ojos. Después bostezó de cansancio, todo el día estuvo bostezando porque el día anterior de se quedo hasta muy tarde terminando un trabajo de ciencias; vio el reloj en su mano derecha y comentó entre dientes que no quería volver a desvelarse haciendo el complicado trabajo de matemáticas.

Naruto pensó que no lo había escuchado, así que se lo repitió, a lo que el pelinegro dijo:

—Te escuché bien cuando lo dijiste la primera vez, ¿qué quieres? ¿Un aplauso? Es tu futuro, dobe, si eso es lo que quieres, bien. Sólo no me acoses en la Universidad.

¿Alguna vez alguien sintió tal alivio que incluso pudo volver a respirar? Eso le paso al rubio. Inhalo y sonrió completamente aliviado de escucharlo decir eso. No le decía que se esforzara con los exámenes o siquiera lo alentaba a entrar a esa Universidad, pero le decía lo que necesitaba.

— ¡Ya quisieras, Teme! —le dijo después de caer en cuenta de que le dijo acosador, ya que Sasuke eligió mucho antes que él ir a esa universidad. Bueno, no le importaba como lo llame, la sonrisa de bobo no se le quita mientras se repite lo que acaba de decirle...

_**"Sólo no me acoses en la Universidad."**_

¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Lo otro!

_**"...si eso es lo que quieres, bien."**_

Sasuke se enojó cuando lo abrazó y le besó -inocente y agradecidamente- la mejilla.

El rubio tenía un punto a favor, pero eso no decía que la irritación se fuera completamente. Día tras día en el trascurso de las semanas posteriores a los dichosos exámenes, todos, menos Sasuke, seguían intentando convencerlos de mil y un formas que cambiara de idea antes de que fuera tarde.

Tanta insistencia podía rayar en la exageración, pero la única razón por la que Naruto no terminaba furioso a muerte con todos era porque la raíz de esa insistencia era la preocupación y el aprecio que le tienen, tanto que no quieren verlo en apuros _'cuando no quede'_ -ya que lo daban por sentado-, o _'cuando ya no pueda seguir'._

_**"¿En serio me veo tan estúpido?"**_

Qué bueno que la voz de la razón llamada Kuruma no le respondió.

Después de darle la vuelta***** cinco veces a uno de sus videojuegos de pelea, miró la hora en su celular y este daba las tres de la tarde. Aún es temprano, se dijo. Se puso una chaqueta color naranja y salió a dar una vuelta sin avisarle a nadie.

Cuando Kushina que pasaba por ahí justamente en ese momento lo vio abriendo la puerta para salir, Naruto no supo ni cómo o de dónde había sacado un sartén y un cucharón para chocarlos entre sí en un intento de llamar su atención y hablar nuevamente sobre la universidad... aunque en realidad si llamaba la atención del rubio... y la de todos los vecinos.

Naruto se disculpó con su madre por no quedarse a hablar y salió corriendo.

Pasaron las horas. Su idea había sido ir a comprar algo de ramen para bajar su ansiedad, pero entre sus divagaciones mentales fue a parar inconscientemente frente a la residencia Uchiha. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? Ni idea, pero no estaría mal ver un momento al amoroso y comprensivo de Sasuke, ese chico 'tan dulce' que no estaba en contra de su decisión.

Sonrió zorrunamente por el tonto sarcasmo mental y tocó el timbre. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. El pelinegro lo miró con tal seriedad que parecía que le diría que le quedaban tres días de vida.

—Naruto-kun, desde el fondo de mi corazón te pido que no cometas una tontería como intentar entrar a la universidad T.

El uzumaki hubiera pensado _"lo que faltaba"_ con aburrimiento si no hubiese notado el tono humorístico con el que Itachi se lo dijo.

—Tontería o no, igual entraré, Ita-chan. Ya verás —El de coleta sonrió por la determinación del atolondrado rubio, eso siempre le agrado de su persona— ¿está Sasuke?

—Sí, está estudiando en su habitación —se hizo a un lado— Pasa.

Con un fugaz _'gracias'_ fue como se paso de largo por la sala en dirección a la habitación del moreno escalera arriba. Tocó tres veces la puerta y le cedieron el paso con un _'adelante'_. Dentro, Sasuke estaba sentado frente al escritorio con dos pilas de libros amontonadas a ambos lados de él.

De sonido de fondo en las bocinas estaba algo que no sabía que genero era, pero se escuchaba bien.

— ¡Hey! —saludo el rubio encaminándose al moreno y se tumbo en la cama que estaba al lado del escritorio para más comodidad. A Sasuke no le molesto que hiciera eso, ya que hace lo mismo cuando va a casa del rubio, solo que con más elegancia.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo a modo de saludo sin despegar sus ojos del grueso libro de alguna materia que estaba leyendo.

—Nada, solo venía de paso.

—Mn.

— ¿Porque estas estudiando ahora? Todavía falta mucho tiempo para los exámenes —se recostó boca abajo y recargó una mano en su quijada, fijando su atención en Sasuke.

—Hay varios temas que no recuerdo, solo los repaso hasta acordarme.

—Qué flojera —dijo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—En las universidades no admiten a flojos.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿esta sería la sutil oposición del pelinegro hacía su decisión? No, es imposible, Sasuke ya le dijo lo que pensaba. Pero por si las dudas, contraatacó.

—¡Pues yo no lo soy, dattebayo! —se sentó rápido en la cama.

Sasuke levantó sus ojos del libro para verlo sobre el hombro.

—Acabas de decir _'qué flojera'_, dobe.

— ¡Lo dije porque lees mucho! ¡Leer es aburrido! Cuando yo estudie para el examen, buscaré otra manera de aprender lo que necesito para pasarlos.

Sasuke escudriñó sus palabras mientras lo veía intensamente a los ojos y, como si nada, volvió su vista al libro de texto.

Pero eso no quería decir que ahi dejaba el tema, ya conoce a Sasuke muy bien como para saberlo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a pasar, Naruto? —solo se dirigía a él con su nombre cuando hablaba muy en serio— Los exámenes no son tan fáciles como crees. ¿Has pensado que podrías no quedar en la universidad T? Sería mejor que hubieras probado en algo más sencillo. Es una locura para ti.

_**'Sería mejor que hubieras probado en algo más sencillo. Es una locura para tí.'**_

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

Así que esa era la verdadera forma en que pensaba el Uchiha sobre su decisión. Honestamente lo tomó por sorpresa. No se esperaba que el moreno se uniera un poco más tarde al montón que le daba negativas sobre su elección. Se levantó de la cama con firmeza y le habló con el mismo tono de seriedad.

—Pensé que estabas conmigo en esto, Sasuke.

El susodicho elevó nuevamente su mirada de la lectura para girarse a verlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó no porque no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo, sino que quería que se lo repitiera, ya que desde que Naruto le dijo la decisión que había tomado, los días posteriores a ese el pelinegro meditó mejor sobre la decisión del rubio. Y lo que le dijo a Naruto, a su parecer, no fue nada fuera de lo normal como para obtener esa respuesta. De hecho, debería entrar en razón por sí mismo.

—Dije qué eres igual a los demás, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Les demostraré a todos que no soy un maldito estúpido! —caminó rápido a la puerta. Se sentía indignado, traicionado y triste, pero esto último no se lo demostraría a Sasuke de ninguna maldita manera.

A Naruto los demás les importaban un rábano si estaban en contra, pero Sasuke que era una persona importante para él, vaya, de él sí que le importaba mucho su opinión. Siempre había sido así aunque se esforzara en disimularlo.

Sasuke, sin desesperarse... tanto, se había levantado rápido de su asiento para alcanzarlo antes de que salga. Lo agarró del hombro y lo giró bruscamente hasta tenerlo de frente. No podía dejarlo ir así, por lo que le iba a dejar en claro algunas cuantas cosas.

—No soy como los demás —frunció el ceño por tal comparación—, ¿te digo que soy? Realista. ¿Realmente quieres entrar en la T? Dime porqué lo quieres, que otras universidades también tienen la misma carrera que quieres estudiar. ¿Cuál es tu empeño en ingresar a la misma universidad que yo, eh? No me digas que lo haces por rivalidad, por querer superarme.

— ¡Claro que no es por eso! —no le gustó que tuviera esa idea equivocada.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

—Es por que... por que... —tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero no le salía debido a la reacción que pudiera tener Sasuke. Al final, después de un debate interno sobre decirle o no, mando a la porra la reacción y se sinceró— ¡Es porque tú vas a estar ahí!

—Porque quieres superarme —le repitió molesto, pero no porque la idea de ser superado le molestara en sí. Había algo más oculto.

— ¡Te dije que no es por eso! —dijo irritado.

—Pues por cualquier motivo que sea, ¡no deberías de abandonar tus sueños por seguirme!

Ahí estaba _'el porqué'_ Sasuke estaba en contra. No era debido a que creyera que Naruto es tan estúpido que no pasaría los exámenes. Sasuke sabe que si el Uzumaki se propone pasar esa prueba, entonces la pasará aún si tiene que renunciar a cualquier tipo de entretenimiento o distracción.

No es que no tenga fe en el rubio, simplemente no quiere que su camino sea más difícil por que lo siga a todos lados como SIEMPRE hace. El moreno recordó que desde que conoce a Naruto siempre se ha mantenido a su lado en cada actividad que hiciera, ya fuera escolar o no y sin importar que tan difícil le resultara.

Y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, pero con el paso de los años intentó ver desde otra perspectiva esa unión y llegó a la conclusión de que por estar con él, tal vez Naruto no se centraba más en sí mismo y pensaba qué es lo que quiere para sí. Lo que Sasuke quiere para Naruto es que piense en su futuro y deje de enfocarse tanto en lo que él hace y le rodea.

No iba a negar que ese día cuando le dijo que iban a seguir estudiando juntos, algo en su pecho ardiera de forma muy agradable y estuvo contento lo que restó del día, claro que intento disimularlo por todos los medios. Sin embargo, los días posteriores cuando pensaba en lo que eligió Naruto, más sentido tenía que volvían a caer otra vez en esa relación de rivalidad. Por muy amigos que fueran, la rivalidad entre ellos significaba que estrechaban lazos y a la vez se alejaban el uno del otro de forma tan contradictoria. Esa rivalidad representaba un secreto que nunca revelaban en voz alta porque no tenía que revelarse aún si a veces las palabras hacían falta.

El Naruto que siempre buscaba superarlo estaba otra vez ahí frente a él, después de tantos años y por mucho que la profundidad de sus lazos fuera demostrada con acciones, Naruto buscaba estar aunque sea unos centímetros por encima, no para humillarlo o hacerlo sentir menos como rival, sino para sentirse su igual y finalmente ser capaz de levantar la cara en alto, con orgullo y a su lado.

Pero lo que Sasuke nunca le demostró de ningún modo a Naruto fue que hace muchos años atrás ya lo había superado. Si no se lo decía, era porque su orgullo no lo dejaba. Y porque sus sentimientos tal vez no soportarían que cuando Naruto descubra que ya no es un buen rival, le reste importancia a su lazo.

Puede resultar tonto que tenga miedo a que Naruto ya no lo estime en la misma medida de siempre, porque sabe que nada va a cambiar cuando sepa que ya lo supero. Es solo que no quiere arriesgarse a perder eso.

Por lo tanto, esta situación de superar y ser superado era mucho más profunda que solo una elección de Universidad.

Con la cabeza hecha un completo remolino, Sasuke volvió a la realidad con la voz del Uzumaki. Más especifica con una carcajada de Naruto, se veía divertido. Su cuerpo se dobló por la gracia que algo le ocasionaba.

El pelinegro esperó que no se estuviera burlando de lo que le dijo sobre abandonar sus sueños. Lo decía totalmente en serio y no le veía nada de gracia. No esperó a que terminara de reír, con el cuerpo inclinado del rubio vio la oportunidad de soltarle un zape y así lo hizo.

Naruto recobró un poco la compostura y se limpió las lágrimas que se le escaparon entre carcajadas.

—Lo siento, lo siento... —sonreía sin verse arrepentido realmente— es que no lo entiendes, Sasuke.

¿Qué se supone que no entiende?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Naruto soltó un suspiro ya más relajado. La molestia de hace rato, el sentimiento de indignación y todo el otro revoltijo negativo que había tenido en el pecho desapareció con las palabras de Sasuke.

_**"Pues por cualquier motivo que sea, ¡no deberías de abandonar tus sueños por seguirme!"**_

Por encima de todo lo que dijo, Sasuke estaba preocupado. Naruto sabe por qué esta en ese estado, pero le resulta complicado expresarlo con palabras incluso para sí mismo, por lo que se limita a sentir la esencia de las palabras, el sentimiento impregnado en ellas.

Claro, todos aquellos que le dijeron que no entrara en la universidad T también estaban preocupados como Sasuke, pero la diferencia es que los demás tenían facilidad en expresar lo que sentían hacía él, ya sea alegría, tristeza o enojo, entre otras emociones.

En cambio Sasuke no siempre lo demostraba todo, o al menos solía hacerlo con tal sutileza que a veces ni lo notaba.

Seguramente al ver esta situación muchos pensarían _'oh pero, ¿quién no se preocuparía por el futuro de su mejor amigo?'_. Es cierto, la preocupación de Sasuke puede parecer natural ante cualquiera, pero él lo sabe, sí. Sabe que no es natural es que haya actuado de esa manera ligeramente alterada e incluso le haya alzado la voz refiriéndose a si mismo.

Bajo cualquier circunstancia el pelinegro siempre se mantiene distante y calmado para no delatar lo que estaba sintiendo, es una habilidad que le descubrió con los años... aunque bien podría ser también una maldición en determinadas situaciones cuando quiere expresarse de una forma y simplemente no le sale lo que realmente siente. Sasuke es complicado, por lo que siempre intentaba darle ese empujón con lo que él (Naruto) siente.

Era por eso que rio tan fuerte. Sasuke, inesperadamente, dio el primer paso. Dijo lo que sentía.

Pero eso no estaba bien, es él el que debe decir primero lo que siente, y así lo hará.

—Yo no estoy abandonando ningún sueño por seguirte, Teme.

— ¿Qué dices? —Dijo el pelinegro repentinamente confundido— ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

—Sí, y es por eso que voy a entrar a la universidad T —cerró los ojos y dejó salir otro suspiro para ponerse más serio y dejarle en claro algo muy importante. Abrió los ojos—. Sasuke, no estoy _'abandonando mi sueño'_ por seguirte, —enfatizó— estoy siguiéndote para no abandonar_ 'mi verdadero sueño'. _

Su carrera no era lo que Naruto perseguía. De hecho, nada material o algún titulo eran los sueños que sigue realmente, solo son metas. El verdadero sueño de Naruto es una persona que representa lo más importante para él.

Su sueño es Sasuke, siempre había sido así desde que lo conoció, por eso procuró durante todos esos años mantenerse a su lado y nunca quedarse atrás.

¿Rivalidad? Sabe que Sasuke pensó eso, pero no es así. En algún punto mientras compartían momentos juntos, supo dejar en juegos de amigos la rivalidad porque para él Sasuke era algo más que solo superar y luego buscar un objetivo más alto.

No quería superarlo.

Quería ganarlo.

Tenerlo para sí y estar a su lado con orgullo, demostrando que es digno de él. Es por eso que todo el tiempo e incluso ahora hará hasta lo imposible por ingresar, incluso si la persona que representa su mismo sueño se opone a su decisión.

Y saber eso dislocó, deshizo y derrumbó cualquier pensamiento que el moreno pudiera tener. En sus labios colgaban unas palabras que no llegaban a oración, se le atoraban en la garganta ante cualquier nulo esfuerzo.

— ¿Yo soy tu...?

Naruto dio un paso al frente, decidido.

—Sí, tú eres mi sueño.

Esa sensación de hormigueo no solo en la cara, sino en todo el cuerpo, traían delirando a Sasuke. Odia lo cursi, mierda que si lo odia, por eso nunca diría en voz alta como se sentía. ¿Decirlo? ¡Bah! Si fuera por él ni lo demostraría, pero su cuerpo traicionero se mofaba de él haciéndole sonrojar hasta decir basta.

Y como si no tuviera ya bastante con todas esas reacciones cursis que iban una tras otra, se le sumaba aquel frenético palpitar dentro de su pecho, indicándole que todo aquello, la habitación, la persona frente a él y la 'oportuna' canción romántica que salía del estéreo era... real.

Todo era real.

—Umh... -el rubio estaba igual de rojo que él. Le rehuía la mirada como si fuera a pedirle alguna cosa por demás indecente- Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Y a él le importaba que lo pidiera? Ya no sabe. Su alborotado palpitar lo tiene tan aturdido que no sabría ni que responder.

Tal vez diría que sí.

—Yo... ¿Puedo...? No, quiero decir... Voy a besarte.

—... —ese tonto va a terminar matándolo de taquicardia— Serías un mal acosador si no lo hicieras, dobe.

Con una sonrisa torpe en la cara, el rubio se acercó unos pasos para acortar la distancia. Le tomo de las manos con suavidad, acariciándolas entre sus dedos mientras lo veía intensamente a los ojos y se acercó otro poco a su rostro. Lentamente sentía como chocaban sus respiraciones para después unir sus labios y sentir que algo en la garganta se les atoraba de tanta felicidad.

Esa noche se quedó a dormir en casa de Sasuke. No hicieron nada más que dormir abrazados bajo la manta y darse besos más veces de las que pudieran contar.

Antes se hacían promesas de _'¡te voy a superar en esto!'_ o _'¡Cuando sea `presidente, hare que...!'_

Pero esta noche sus promesas cambiaron drásticamente.

Sasuke se prometió a si mismo amarlo.

Naruto, que amaba los retos, se prometió dos cosas:

Amarlo.

Y seguirlo a todos lados, por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y Kushina siguió chocando el sartén y el cucharón toda la tarde en la cocina hasta que llegó Minato para quitárselos.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdon por ese final de kushina! xDDDDD no pude evitarlo, hahahaha xDDDD

Espero que te haya gustado, Zeny! xDDD Yo toda cursi -tipico de mi...- pero no puedo hacer mas para arreglar eso! Dx (por ahora xD)

Honestamente no creí que volvería a escribir para este fandom después del final del manga... pero, ¿saben qué? Tengo esperanza en que existe el NaruSasu por mucho que el horrible final haya sido ese. O sea, todo un manga NS con un solo capitulo NH no va a derrotarme xDD

Bueno, dejo de darles la bola con problemas existenciales, espero les haya gustado.

¡Sayonara!

.

.

.

.

**Universidad T**: si existe y se encuentra en Japón. De hecho se llama "T" por "Tokyo". Duuuh xDDD

**Sicométrico:** para quienes no lo sepan, hay dos exámenes que se tienen que hacer para entrar a la universidad (o al menos aquí en mi cuidad asi es). Uno es el sicométrico, y este prueba la inteligencia o mentalidad de la persona. El segundo examen -si es que pasas el primero, claro- es para aplicar a la carrera que quieres estudiar. Dos exámenes, ¿lo ven? xDD

**Darle la vuelta:** bueno, esta expresión es como decir "pasar todo el juego", "llegar al final del videojuego". Si son gamers creo que entenderán mejor esto xD


End file.
